The Darkness of war
by S. Roberts
Summary: Harry meets a muggle girl that doesn't fit in. Is it because she's strange, or because of her familys dark secret? I started this story under another name but, did some major editing so it should be loads better.
1. The new allies

A/N: Hello, this is technically my first fic so, reviews would be very helpful! I'm uploading the first two chapters at the same time but, if I don't get at least 1review.I'll probably continue uploading more. Review anyway. Please?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything (except Gabby, Tamas, and their parents) belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
**************  
  
The sky was dark and a thick mist surrounded the circle of dark ,cloaked figures.  
"Our forces are growing," their leader said from the center, "may I introduce our new allies, the vampires!" A swarm of people began walking towards them. One stepped forward, "We proudly offer you our services and will try to convince the other clans to do the same. On behalf of clan Subudio ,we return to this country, after years of segregation, to finally feat Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and all that follow them by joining forces with the Dark Lord. vinculum. Tom Marvalo Riddle chuckled and, with a wicked grin, said 'indeed, my fanged friend, indeed."  
  
***************  
  
Many miles away, a fifteen year old boy squealed from surprise as his lightning bolt scar twinged. "Boy," his large, mean-spirited uncle bellowed  
from across the dinner table, "`what was that all about?" Harry Potter's brilliant, green eyes looked into his uncle's small, black ones, "Voldemort's happy. ."Suddenly, his uncle faltered under the boy's stare, "what ,Vernon, scared of little boys now? The sudden amount of evil in the boy's eyes not only scared Vernon Dursley, but Petunia and Dudley Dursley as well. Harry shook his head and said, "Whatever I just said, pretend I didn't. Except for the Voldemort being happy thing. He's ecstatic. "There was a shocked silence. "I'll just.."  
"Oh no you wont! You're going to explain that , boy!"  
"Oh, just me being my freaky self. Bye." The truth was that a certain boy hero hadn't practicing his Occulumancy so, a certain evil wizard had ample opportunity to control what he did and said. He hadn't told anybody though. Not the Order of the Phoenix, not Ron, not Hermione, and especially not Dumbledore. The thought of learning Occulumancy with Snape was just too overwhelming. The only time he talked to anybody (besides his "family") was during his weakly sessions with order members in which he practiced defense skills. Because Harry now knew about the prophecy that started it all, Dumbledore believed he should take extra defence classes. So, when the time came, harry wouldn't feel defenseless. The only thing was, harry felt defenseless without Sirius. When he was still alive, Harry had someone to confide in. Now, he felt very lonely. Defenseless, and lonely. And board.  
  
Once in his room, Harry opened his window, "Whoever's on guard, please tell Dumbledore that I beg for mercy and ask when I can leave!!!!" By this time, the whole neighborhood was watching in silence. A soft chuckle gave away who was on duty, "I'm serious moony, its like bloody Azkaban here!" Remus Lupin chuckled again as Vernon bellowed. Does that man ever yell? He's always bellowing! "Boy, get down here!" Once he was in the living room, his uncle spoke, "I don't want to hear you talking to those friends of yours again! Do you hear me boy?!?'  
"Yes Uncle Vernon."  
"Good, now get out of my house! I have some very important business clients coming over."  
"Yes Uncle Vernon."  
  
Like last summer, Harry went on long walks daily. The park on Magnolia Road had become his refuge. It was restored while "Big D" and his gang were away at school, and they had found bigger fish to fry this summer (which was why they were all on house arrest). Because it was still early, the park was empty. The way harry liked it but, it felt like someone was watching him. Remus always stayed at least a few yards away, and Harry sensed someone closer (something he had learned during his defence lessons)."Whoever's there, can you come out already? I already know you're there." There was a startled gasp and a girl about Harry's age came out from behind a bush. "Er, hi," she said timidly, "I'm Gabby, Gabby Spencer." 


	2. Tonks' secrecy

? Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything (except Gabby, Tamas, and their parents) belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
***********  
  
?????Harry stared at the girl in front of him. "So, er why are you following me?" She just stared at him a moment before responding "Oh, that's simple, I just moved here and heard from my mum that you were a delinquent and everybody should stay away from you." He gaped at her, "So, you heard I was a criminal, and that drove you to talk to me?"  
Well, not exactly. Its just that I don't always fit in," that's apparent he thought as he noticed her cloths, a knee length black dress and fishnet tights, complete with combat boots." And you don't exactly fit in so, I just thought you might be misunderstood too." Harry grinned, for the first time since "Mad Eye" Moody threatened his uncle at the train station. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She returned the smile and sat on the swing next to him.  
  
**********  
  
It was almost a month into the summer and two weeks since Harry met Gabby. His prediction became true and they spent a lot of time together. They rarely talked about serious things and harry guessed she had something haunting her too. It didn't matter though, she didn't ask questions, so either did he. During a defense class one Saturday, Tonks confronted Harry on his new friend. "So Har, who's this girl your always hanging out with?" she asked while raising her eyebrows suggestively. "TONKS! Gabby's just a friend. She's fun to hang out with but...not like that. She's like bloody Luna Lovegood."She started laughing hysterically, "Why Harry, I'm appalled. Luna's a very charming young lady!"  
"Tonks," he said pointedly, "She said there were Nargles in the mistletoe. Wait, how do you know Luna?"  
"Oh, her dad joined the Order, she's been staying there all summer. I thought you knew." She said as she walked to his bedroom door. "Well," he declared, also getting up, "if I was allowed post, maybe Ron would have told me."  
"Sorry bud! It's for your own good." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Boy," Petunia shouted," I'm busy, get that."  
"Tonks, do you want to stay here?"  
"Nope, I have to go pick up y- I mean er I have a meeting to go to. And oh yeah, you cant leave until school starts." Harry sighed, and went downstairs, closely followed by a now ten years younger Tonks. I sill wish I could do that. He opened the door to reveal Gabby and a boy that looked similar to her, so similar he could be her twin. "Hi Harry, this is my twin, Tamas." Well that answers my question. "Hey Tamas." The boy just grunted and asked, "Where's Dudley?" Harry snorted, this must be the new guy he overheard Piers (Dudley's friend) talking about. "He's in his room, second door on the right. "The hostile teenager hurried up the stairs. Harry and Gabby shared identical grins. "I see the resemblance," he commented. "Shut up Potter!" She growled in return as they went in the house. "The only way my mum would let me come say 'happy birthday' is if I brought him. "Harry grinned again, (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately)"Why don't we go up to my room, er, if you let me tidy it up a bit before you go in? "Tonks left unnoticed. 


End file.
